


Not Your Fault

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [289]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comfort, Episode: s09e23 Do You Believe in Miracles?, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 09:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4258572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: So I just finished season 9 last night, and I need some happy fluff. Can you do something like after Metatron gets imprisoned, the dead can get to heaven but Kevin gets resurrected and makes his way back to Sam, and then starts to comfort Sam about his nightmares of seeing himself kill Kevin? I'd like it to be full of kisses and eventual sweetness, and can we just pretend the finale happened the same, except Dean didn't become a demon?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Your Fault

Metatron was in Heaven Jail, and Heaven was open once more, letting the fallen angels go back up to their home.

Sam and Cas were still helping Dean get over the affects of the Mark and the beating that Metatron gave him, but he seemed to be going OK for the moment

During all of the chaos that happened, Kevin came back.

No one was sure how, but no one was bothering to question it anymore.

It had been a long day, and Sam collapsed in his bed, falling asleep slowly.

He kept waking up, dreaming about his hands killing Kevin over and over and over.

When Sam woke up for what seemed like the 10th time, Kevin was with him.

“Shit!” Sam groaned, jumping in his bed, and turning on the light. “Kevin?” Sam asked, sitting up, blinking as his eyes got used to the light.

“You were calling my name over and over.” Kevin said.

“Shit, sorry, man.” Sam said, patting his shoulder. “Don’t worry about it.” Sam said, sighing.

“You were dreaming about me, weren’t you? Killing me?”

“How…”

“Dean told me. Said that you kept having nightmares after I died. Looks like they haven’t gone away.”

“No. They haven’t.”

“Sam, you know that wasn’t your fault.” Kevin said, sitting on the bed with Sam.

“But it was my body. I can see it every time I close my eyes. I was the one that killed you.”

“Sam, it was Gadreel…”

“It was still my body.” Sam said, turning away.

“That Gadreel tricked you to use.” Kevin said. “You had no idea what was happening. You couldn’t have stopped it.”

A hesitant hand touched Sam’s shoulder.

“Sam, look at me.” Kevin said softly.

Sam looked up, Kevin’s face full of love and concern.

“What happened was not your fault. You couldn’t stop it. You don’t have to beat yourself up about it, because you aren’t at fault. I don’t think you are.”

It felt like a lump was in Sam’s throat as he stared at Kevin.

“Sam, you’ve been through so much, beaten yourself up over a lot. Don’t beat yourself up over this.” Kevin moved closer, kneeling by Sam.

Kevin’s hands moved up to cup Sam’s face, and he moved slowly forward, kissing Sam softly before pulling back, watching Sam’s face register. Sam leaned back forward, and kissed Kevin, an arm wrapping around Kevin’s waist, the other on curling around the nape of Kevin’s neck.

When they parted, Sam leaned against Kevin’s shoulder.

“I will never put blame on you for what happened.” Kevin said. “I will never put you at fault. Because you aren’t Sam.”

Sam nodded against Kevin’s shoulder and Kevin pulled his face up, connecting his lips with Sam’s again.

Sam melted into the touch, pulling and keeping Kevin close to his body.

Kevin straddled Sam as they kissed, Sam’s arms staying around Kevin.

Kevin pulled away slightly, lips brushing against Sam’s. “Love you Sam. Never gonna blame you.”

Sam nodded, giving one more soft kiss.

“Come on, let’s get you back to sleep.” Kevin said, getting Sam to lie down. He turned off the light and placed a blanket over Sam and him, and he curled close, letting Sam wrap his arms around Kevin’s body again.

Sam shut his eyes, and Kevin kept a loose grip on Sam’s shirt.

Kevin listened to Sam fall asleep and he smiled, before finding slumber himself.


End file.
